Le vœux réalisé
by Senka glutamine
Summary: Alexia Senka, fille ordinaire, ce retrouve, à la suite d'un vœux, dans le monde d' Harry Potter! À l'époque des maraudeurs, lors de leurs 4eme année. Alexia va-t-elle réussir à réalisé son vœux? Dumbledore et voldemort méchants. Secrets, Amitiés, Nouvelles armes, Mes surtout nouveaux pouvoirs!... Alexia se perdra t-elle en chemin dans cette univers nouveau?
1. Prologue

**Paroles: gras**

_**Pensés: Gras italique**_

D'autres seront peut-être ajouter au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ;p

Bonne Lecture à Tous!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Prologue:**

Alexia Senka est une jeune fille de 14 ans normale, aimant dessiner, lire et écouter de la musique comme toutes les filles de son âge. Elle est d'ailleurs entrain de lire le dernier tome d' Harry Potter, qu'une fois terminé, le jeta rageusement par terre. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse sans empêcher des larmes commencèrent à coulées le long de ses joues.

**-"C'est injuste, c'est injuste,..."** ne cessait-elle pas de répétée, telle une litanie.

Alexia étant fan du personnage de Snape aurait voulue qu'il puisse avoir une deuxième chance et avoir une vie meilleure.  
>Après tout, il a tout sacrifié pour son premier amour Lily, ayant toujours souffert et n'ayant rien reçu en retour.<p>

Alexia pensa que si elle aurait pu, elle, elle aurait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas a autant souffrir et qu'il soit heureux même s'il n'était qu'un personnage d'un livre!

C'est sur une prière, un vœux de pouvoir voir Snape heureux et souriant qu'Alexia s'endormit cette nuit là, sans voir à sa fenêtre, passer une lumière brillant de milles feux zébrer le ciel; une étoile filante.


	2. Chapitre 1: Réveille

**Chapitre 1:**

Le lendemain en se réveillant Alexia sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, car son lit était beaucoup plus petit que celui-ci. Alexia alluma la lumière et regarda l'heure: 4H du matin et oui! Alexia est une lève-tôt, il lui suffisait moins de 6H de sommeil pour être en forme le lendemain.

Mais là n'est pas le problème, après avoir regardé l'heure elle se tourna et crue rêver. Elle se pinçait et ressentit la douleur.

-"**Ce n'est pas un rêve**." se dit-elle.

Vous vous demandez ce qui l'a met dans cet état, et bien c'est : une chambre faisant au moins 2 fois sa maison, qui se tenait en face d'elle. Cette chambre contenait un piano blanc au centre de la pièce, un grand bureau en bois bien rangé à droite dont un petite bibliothèque, en bois aussi, se tenait à côté, un lit digne d'une princesse, un très grand placard couleur bois en face du bureau, 2 portes:

-Une grande, Alexia supposa qu'elle menait hors de la chambre.

-Une plus petite à côté du placard, dont Alexia en déduisit que c'était la salle de bain.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit, se qu'elle vit l'émerveilla ; une grande penderie avec des milliers de vêtements, chaussures, bijoux,… triées par couleurs s'étaler devant ses yeux.

**-"C'est magnifique**" ne pue s'empêcher de dire Alexia.

Mais elle se reprit, elle ne devait pas être ici. Bien qu'Alexia rêvait souvent elle savait reconnaitre le fruit de son imagination et cela ne l'était pas, elle en était sûr.

Heureusement étant de nature calme et réfléchi, Alexia analysa sa situation :  
>-Elle était dans une chambre de princesse.<p>

-Dans un lieu lui étant inconnu.

-Ne savant pas se qu'elle fait là.

-Seule.

-"**Super**" Ironisa Alexia.

L'analyse faite Alexia chercha des objets ou autres pouvant lui dire où elle était et se qu'elle faisait là, si possible, aussi.


	3. Chapitre 2: Réincarnation?

**Chapitre 2:**

C'est la qu'elle vit sur la comode à côté du lit, un livre. Curieuse, elle le prit et commença à le lire, après l'avoir lu elle sue en gros que c'était un journal intime appartenant à une fille de son âge appelé Enita Hyuga, héritière d'une famille de sang-pur et sorcière ayant perdu ses parents cette année, qu'elle écrit tout ce qu'elle fait ou apprend dedans depuis ces 10ans et ...et disant qu'elle va se tranchée les veines dans la dernière page, on y voit d'ailleurs des tâches de sang.

Beaucoup d'hypothèses commencèrent à germé dans la tête d'Alexia**_ "peut-être qu'on me fait une blague, ou bien ses grands-parents mon enlevé, un monde avec de la magie? Ça existe?, ect"_**

-"**Stop**" se dit-elle pour arrêter toute ses pensées qui s'embrouiller.

Elle se reprit, quand une des fanfiction lui revena en tête, et là Alexia fut prit d'un très gros doute.

Dans les fanfictions qu'elle avait lue dont les éléments sont semblable; c'est-à-dire qu'une fille se tue le 4 septembre, qui soit disant passant est le même jour où une autre fille normale s'endort, et que comme c'est écrit dans le journal la magie existe et que la fille normal fait un vœux, qui là est de changer la vie de Snape, cette même fille ce fait envoyé dans le monde magique et ce réincarne dans la fille magique qui venait de mourir pour réaliser son vœux.

Alexia chercha un miroir ou n'importe quoi pouvant lui renvoyer son reflet, elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle pense mener à la salle de bain qui était très grande et blanche mais Alexia ne s'y attarda pas, elle voulait savoir, elle croire que se qu'elle supposait ne pouvait être vrai.

Puis elle vit un miroir et se mit devant, le reflet qu'il lui renvoya ne fut pas celui d'une fille brune aux yeux marrons claires qu'Alexia avait l'habitude de voir mais celui d'une magnifique jeune fille inconnue avec des cheveux d'un beau violet tirant vers le bleu , des yeux violet scintillant et d'une peau blanche sans défaut ayant des belles formes, cette fille mesurait environ 1M55. Alexia leva le bras, le reflet leva lui aussi le brefs.

Alexia c'était belle et bien réincarnée en Enita Hyuga, comme elle le craingner.


	4. Chapitre 3: informations et livre

**Chapitre 3:**

La fille, Enita, était vêtue d'un beau et doux pyjama en soie violet qui était d'après ce qu'avait lu Alexia, sa couleur préférée. Alexia, non, maintenant c'est Enita, donc Enita décida de mieux se renseigner avant que ses grands-parents viennent la chercher, elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était bientôt 6H00, elle décida de se laver, après tout elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle allait resté dans ce corps et ce monde, donc autant en profiter.

La voyageuse de monde alla dans la salle de bain et se lava dans la baignoire, qui ressembler plus à une piscine, puis se choisit de beaux vêtements dans l'immense penderie. Elle mit donc une robe bleu à col bateau lui arrivant juste en-dessous des genoux, et de belle ballerine plate de la même couleur.  
>Ensuite, elle se remit a chercher des informations pour faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de rien car le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde dois rester secret, son secret à elle, personne ne dois le savoir.<p>

Donc les choses les plus importante sont qu'Enita savait jouée du piano (comme elle), était Anglaise (Alexia était Française), se trouver fasciné par les Moldus (personne sans magie), liser aussi beaucoup, aller faire sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard et y sera nouvelle, sa famille est neutre dans les guerres depuis des décennies (les trouvant futiles et sans intérêt), son père était un spécialiste en potions et sa mère en botanique, qu'elle héritera de toute la fortune, a peut-être du sang de créature magique pouvant se réveillé tous les ans à son aniversaire qui était le 31 octobre, etc.

Savant maintenant presque complètement la vie d'Enita, Alexia ne fera pas d'erreurs. Il était 7H et selon ce qu'elle sait ses grands-parents venait à 7H45 ce qui lui laissé encore un peu de temps, elle flana un peu et son regard tomba sur la petite bibliothèque de chambre, elle trouva un livre où d'après ce qui était écrit, il lui suffisait de mettre la quatrième de couverture d'un autre livre dessus pour qu'il soit copié dedans et qu'elle peut en mettre plusieurs sans que le poid du livre copieur ne change, il lui suffisait de dire le titre du livre voulut, déjà copié, pour qu'il apparaît dans le livre copieur.

Enita trouva cela très pratique. Elle en prit donc 3:

-1 pour les livres de cours de Poudlard.  
>-1 pour plus de connaissance.<br>Et 1 pour autres choses.

Elle copia toute la bibliothèque dans "connaissance".  
>Elle vida ensuite sa valise des livres de cours qu'elle copia aussi mais dans "cours", puis mit les livres copieur dans la valise et la referma. Elle posa les livres de cours sur le bureau et voyant que ses grands-parents ne venait pas encore elle se mit à jouer du piano et chanter ses chansons japonaise préféré.<p>

Elle sursauta en entendant des applaudissements derrière elle et elle se retourna.


	5. Chapitre 4: Rencontre

**Chapitre 4: Rencontre**

_Elle sursauta en entendant des applaudissements et elle se retourna._

**-"c'est magnifique**.

**-Et que tu es joli**". Disèrent mes grands-parents.

**-"Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuné puis nous irons à la gare voix 9¾ pour Poudlard."** M'expliqua ma grand-mère en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence et Alexia se remercia d'avoir appris les bonnes manières mais elle se dit qu'elle devrait en lire plus dessus quand elle le pourrait, autant sur les coutumes que les us. Ensuite, ils partirent à la gare en voiture sans bien évidemment oublier son sandwich et son en-cas pour le train dans une sacoche où elle mit aussi des écouteurs et son nécessaire pour dessiner.

Arriver à la gare, plus précisément devant le mur qu'il faut traverser Enita maudit J.K Rowling pour avoir mis un passage pareil ! Enita inspira et prit son courage à 2 mains puis traversa le mur. Elle ne le regretta point, le Poudlard Express était magnifique, Enita y monta et chercha une place dans le train.

Au bout d'un moment, Enita commença à désespérer; tout les compartiments sont plein, elle en ouvrit un autre et resta planté là: devant elle se tendit Lily Evans et Severus Snape entrain de parler, Enita se reprit (se qui arrivait souvent en ce moment) et ils la remarquèrent. Snape se referma sur lui-même et l'ignora et Lily lui fit un sourire et lui dit que si elle voulait elle pouvait s'asseoir en face d'eux.

-**"Merci**. Dit Enita en rangeant sa valise.

-**Comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Lily Evans et mon ami c'est Severus Snape ! Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue. Ha! Aussi je suis dans la maison Griffondor et Severus à Serpentard**. Enchaîna à toute vitesse Lily.

**-Euh… je m'appelle Enita Hyuga. Et je suis bien nouvelle, je rentre en quatrième année**. Répondit Enita hésitente.

-**Une sang-pur**. Cracha Severus.

-**Oui, mais je ne discrimine pas les sang-mêlé et les nés de Moldus d'ailleurs ce qu'ils inventent son super!.** Dit Enita en se rappelant que Snape déteste les sang-pur fière et hautain.

**-C'est vrai! C'est rare que les sorciers savent des choses sur les moldus. Severus est un sang-mêlé et moi une née de Moldus. Et ta robe est moldu, elle est jolie"**. Répondit joyeusement Lily.

-"**Humph**…" Severus pris un livre et commença à le lire, un livre de potions.

Lily se mit elle aussi à lire donc Enita prit son carnet à dessin et se mit à les dessiner discrètement.


	6. informations, professeurs & autres

Coucou, j'écris cette note car je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je mette les informations sur une seule page pour eu seules. Ils y en à 4 différentes :

**Ceci est un petit rappel pour l'emploi du temps:**

G: Griffondor.

P: Poufsouffle.

S: Serpentard.

∅: que Serdaigle.

Tous: Tout les élèves ayant prit l'option.

**Là, c'est les professeurs car j'en est modifié. J'ai aussi rajouté des matières donc j'ai dû rajouté des profs:**

Arithmancie: Septima Vector. Option

Astronomie : Aurora Sinistra.

Botanique: Pomona Chourave.

Défense contre les forces du mal: akuma kuroyami.

Divination : Sibylle Trelawney .

Études des Moldus: Quirinus Quirrell. Option

Études des runes: Bathsheba Babbling. Option

Histoire de la magie: Cuthbert Binns.

Métamorphose: Minerva McGonagall.

Potion: Horace Slughorn.

Soins aux créatures magique: Gobe-Planche Wilhemina.

Sortilèges: Filius Flitwick.

Vol: Rolanda Bibine.

Runes anciennes: Fú wén Jìhuà. Option

Langues étrangères : Gwiyeoun Jaemi. Option

**Les dates de pleine lune pour les loups-garous dont Rémus :**

1974:

Lundi 16 septembre.

Mardi 15 octobre.

Jeudi 14 novembre.

Vendredi 13 décembre.

1975:

Dimanche 12 janvier.

Mardi 11 février. (Mardi Gras)

Jeudi 13 mars.

Samedi 12 avril.

Dimanche 11 mai. (Dimanche 25 mai fête des mères)

Mardi 10 juin. (Dimanche 15 juin fête des pères)

Mercredi 9 juillet.

Vendredi 8 août.

Samedi 6 septembre. (Mercredi 3 septembre rentrée cinquième année)

Dimanche 5 octobre.

Mardi 4 novembre.

Mercredi 3 décembre. (Jeudi 25 décembre Noël)

**Il y ****a aussi les épreuves de fin d'année :**

ASPIC: Septième année.

BUSE: Cinquième année.

Et voilà! J'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas avec ses informations !


	7. Chapitre 5: Voyage & Rèpartition

**Chapitre 5: voyage & répartition**

Pendant le trajet du voyage Enita écouta de la musique, mangea les sandwichs que son grand-père lui avait fait et grignota ses brownies qu'elle s'avait fait pour le goûter.

Quand elle distingua le château Enita alla aux toilettes mettre son uniforme sans emblème.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle aller être placer mais cela ne l'a dérangée pas, même si il lui fallait éviter Gryffondor si elle voulait être apprécier ou amie de Snape. Pour le bonheur de Snape il lui faut détruire les Hocruxes de Voldemort et Voldemort lui-même, empêcher Snape d'avoir la marque des ténèbres et le protéger des maraudeurs.

Elle avait aussi remarqué que le nez de Snape n'était pas cassé, sa arrivera peut-être cette année mais elle ne laisserai pas cela se faire. Foie d'Alexia, euh, d'Enita. Que les maraudeurs prenne garde !

Enita se dit qu'elle devrai faire une liste de se qu'elle savait et se qu'elle devrait faire, il ne faut d'ailleurs pas que Snape et Lily se disputent, ce qui arriverai dans 2ans normalement. Ces sûr ces résolutions qu'elle rentra dans son compartiment où Lily et Snape étaient déjà habillés. Le Poudlard express s'arrêta un instant plus tard.

Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les calèches titrées par d'étranges chevaux, des Sombrals, que personne ne remarquèrent remarqua Enita. C'était peut-être parce que l'Enita d'avant avait vu ses parents mourir.

Elle essaya de montée dedans après les 2 autres mais n'y arrive pas, elle avait beau essayer ; c'était trop haut. Elle maudit sa petite taille ,car Alexia faisait 1M65 alors qu'Enita 1M55, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains la portait par les aisselles. Quand elle fut bien en équilibre sur ses pieds, Enita remercia Snape de l'avoir porté. Il ne lui répondit pas et s'assit à côté de Lily. Enita s'assit donc, encore, seul en face d'eux.

Enita ne sait plus comment mais ils finirent par parler tout les 3 normalement, sans parler des remarques sarcastiques de Snape bien sûr, qui n'étonna pas Enita après tout c'est Snape! À la fin du trajet un début d'amitié venait de naitre entre eux et Enita en était très heureuse.

Dans la Grande Salle Lily et Snape allèrent a leur table et Enita rejoignit les premières année. Puis Dumbledore commença son discours:

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée. Cette année en plus des premières année une nouvelle qui entrera en quatrième année sera répartie. Elle avait cour chez elle jusqu'à maintenant donc je voudrait que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit.

La répartition commença puis se fut le tour d'Enita, elle mit le choixpeau est discuta avec lui quelques temps, il essita puis cria:

**-SERDAIGLE!**

Toutes les tables applaudirent et Enita s'assit à sa table, elle se trouvait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les plats apparurent et ils mangèrent. Un autre discours du directeur, une chanson et ils se dirigèrent dans leur dortoir. Pour entrer à Serdaigle il fallait soit deviner le mot de passe qui pouvait être n'importe quoi ou répondre aux énigmes du sphinx.

Enita chercha directement son nom sur la porte et une fois trouver y entra, prit sa douche et alla se coucher car mine de rien cette journée l'a épuisé.

J'aurai le temps de faire la liste demain, fut la pensée qu'elle eu en s'endormant.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Reveille & Planifications

**Chapitre 6: Réveille & Planifications**

_Jeudi 5 septembre_

Enita se réveilla à 5H signe qu'elle était extrêmement épuisée la veille. En se redressant elle fut un peu perdu quand tous les souvenirs d'hier lui revint en tête.

Elle soupira, alla prendre une douche et mit l'uniforme. Elle prit ensuite des cahiers, un classeur de feuille et un de cours, des stylos (L' "autre" Enita avait prit moldu et sorcier) et son livre copieur "cours" puis mit le tout dans son sac.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et prit le temps de la détailler ; elle était très grande et en ovale, les dortoirs des filles se trouvaient à gauche et celui des garçons à droite, les chambres étaient individuelle. Il y avait de grande bibliothèques qui longées les murs de la salle et au centre de celle-ci se tenaient plusieurs petites tables.

Après avoir décrit là où elle vivrait pendant l'année, elle regarda l'heure sur la montre que lui a légué son père et voyant qu'il était 7H elle décida d'aller manger.

Quand elle entre dans la grande salle elle vit qu'il n'y avait que 2 professeurs et quelques élèves dont Snape. Ne savant pas s'ils étaient vraiment amis Enita préféra se diriger à la table de Serdaigle, seule, elle mangea rapidement, prit son emploi du temps et remonta dans son dortoir.

Elle prit ensuite connaissance de son emploi du temps :

_LUNDI_: 9H-10H: Études Moldus ( Tous). 10H-12H: DCFM (S). 13H-15H: Histoire de la Magie (P). 15H-18H: Sortilèges (G).

_MARDI_: 9H-10H: Botanique (G). 10H-12H: Arithmancie (Tous). 13H-15H: Études des Runes (Tous). 15H-18H: Runes Anciennes (Tous). Minuit: Astronomie (∅).

_MERCREDI_: 9H-10H: ∅. 10H-12H: DCFM (S). 13H-15H: ∅. 15H-18H: Langues Étrangères (Tous).

_JEUDI_: 9H-10H: Potion (S). 10H-12H: Potion (S). 13H-15H: Divination (∅). 15H-18H: Soin aux Créatures Magique (P).

_VENDREDI_: 9H-10H: Métamorphose (∅). 10H-12H: Métamorphose (∅). 13H-18H: ∅.

Une fois fais elle le mit dans son sac, lui restant une bonne heure avant le début des cours Enita fit une liste de ce qu'elle devrait, selon elle, faire:

_Détruire les Hocruxes de Voldemort qui sont:-Le médaillon de Serpentard. _

_-La coupe de Poufsouffle. _

_-Le diadème de Serdaigle. _

_-La bague de Gaunt. _

_-Le journal intime. _

_-Son serpent, Nagini._

_Tuer Voldemort ensuite._

_Tuer le basilic se trouvant dans la chambre des secrets._

_Apprendre l'Occlumencie et la légimencie._

_Apprendre à se battre autant de façon moldu que sorcier._

_Apprendre à se soigner magiquement._

_Apprendre à faire des potions de soin et autre._

_Protéger Snape des Maraudeurs le plus possible._

_Faire en sorte que Lily et Snape ne se disputent jamais à propos du sang ou autre._

Enita espéra aussi tout au fond elle de pouvoir devenir ami avec Severus Snape.


	9. Chapitre 7: premier jour

_Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et encore désolé pour les fautes!_

**Chapitre**** 7: Première journée.**

Enita alla au cours de potion qui se trouvait dans les cachots et comme elle était la première, elle s'assit par terre et commença à lire le livre du cours en attendant les autres. Pas longtemps après Snape arriva et s'installa à côté d'elle puis se mit lui aussi à lire.

Puis quelques temps après ils entendirent des bruits de pas approcher donc ils rangèrent leurs livres et se levèrent. C'était un groupe de Serpentard, Snape alla avec eux tandis qu'Enita resta près de la porte à attendre, seule. Les élèves arrivèrent peu à peu et le professeur juste après. Ils entrèrent dans la classe, Enita ne connaissant personne préféra se mettre toute seule au fond, et une fois tout le monde installé le professeur commença le cours.

**-Je suis le professeur Horace Slughorn pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.** Se présenta t-il en regardant Enita. **J'enseigne l'art des potions, j'espère que vous ferait des efforts et que vous aurait des bonnes notes car l'année prochaine vous passerez vos BUSE et pour certains cette matière est très importante.****Je sais qu'il y a une nouvelle à Serdaigle, donc, si elle veux bien se lever et se présenter.** Finit Horace en désignant une Enita tétanisée.

Elle se leva tremblante.

**-Bonjour je m'appelle Enita Hyuga, je vais avoir 14 ans. J'étudie pour la première fois dans une école et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer**. Réussit à dire Enita sans bégayer puis elle se rassit.

-**Bien, maintenant vous allez me faire une potion de soin contre les brûlures, les indications son écrit au tableau et dans votre manuel p10, vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours.**

Les élèves allèrent chercher les ingrédients puis commencèrent la préparation.

À la fin des 3heures de cours Enita s'en sortit avec une potion presque parfait et 10 points ce qui pour elle était un exploit étant donné que c'était sa première. _"La cuisine doit y être pour quelque chose !"_

Ensuite, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grand Salle.

-**Enita, viens!** Dit Lily en la tirant vers la table des Poufsouffles, là où Snape et une fille les attendaient.

Une fois les 4 assis la fille qu'Enita ne connaissait pas se présenta.

**-Je suis Maria Minora , Poufsouffle et amie de Lily. Enchantée !**

**-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Minora, je m'appelle Enita.**

**-Je sais! Lily me l'a dit et appelle moi Maria, Minora sa fait trop formel.**

Ensuite María et Lily commencèrent une discussion à deux. Snape et Enita étant à part, eux, s'ennuyèrent, jusqu'à se qu'Enita se mit à lui parler de potion. S'ensuivit une discussion dessus. Au bout d'un moment Snape dit avec un petit rictus (sourire ?)

**-Tu peut m'appelais Severus tu sais.**

**-Seulement si tu m'appelle Enita.** Lui répondit Enita en souriant.

Et ils continuèrent leur conversation que la sonnerie coupa. Tous les élèves dans la grande salle se hâtèrent d'aller à leurs cours, Enita se dirigea vers la tour du septième étage pour le cours de divination.

La divination fut pour Enita le cour le plus loufoque de sa vie.

La salle parsemée d'oreiller de toute sorte et de toute les couleurs, des fumées dégageant une odeur d'encens très insupportable et surtout une prof débile mentale prédisant des morts les plus horrible et improbable inimaginable. Voilà comment Enita pouvait décrire ce cour, et pour elle ce devrait être interdit d'enseigner un truc pareil dans des conditions parreille. Pourtant Enita était très ouverte d'esprit mais là ça allé trop loin, le professeur doit être changeait ainsi que la salle! Et l'encens aussi, Enita avait la tête qui tournait et une envie folle de dormir.

Elle se pressa de sortir de cette enfer et alla au cour de soin aux créatures magiques se tenant près de la forêt interdite. Qui heureusement fut calme et sans personne ayant des troubles mentaux.

Une fois les cours terminé, Enita retourna dans sa chambre et fit les devoirs qu'ils avaient eu de potion et de SACM( soin aux créatures magiques). C'était une dissertation de 4 pages sur les potions de soins et leurs ingrédients les plus important pour le cour de potion et pour le cour de SACM une de 3 pages sur les licornes. N'ayant pas tout les livres nécessaire Enita descendit à la bibliothèque et termina ses devoirs là-bas. Puis voyant qu'il lui restait du temps avant le dîner elle alla à la section animaux magiques rares et prit des livres sur les serpents magiques, pour se renseigner sur les Basilics, elle en prit tellement qu'elle ne voyer plus où elle mettait les pieds. Quand soudain elle pût revoir, c'était Severus qui lui avait pris quelques livres pour l'aider. Puis il se dirigea vers la table où s'étaler les rechercher d'Enita.

-**Merci.**

**-De rien. Mais la prochaine fois prend moins de livres.**

**-Oui, désolé.**

Ils se mirent ensuite à lire. Et juste avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle Enita copia les livres dans son livre "recherche".

Après avoir mangé, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoirs respectifs. Il était près de 20H quand Enita rentra dans sa chambre. Elle se lava et mit son pyjama puis s'installa dans son lit. Elle se jeta un_ legere velocius_ pour lire plus vite ,un _lumos_ pour voir et lut tout les livres de sa petite bibliothèque qu'elle avait copié plus les livres sur les Basilics. Il ne lui fallut donc qu'environ 4H pour lire une centaine de livres. Fatiguée Enita s'allongea, éteignit son _lumos_ d'un _nox_ et s'endormit.

_À dans deux semaines!_

**Fait le 14/02/15**


	10. Chapitre 8: planning & nouvelle

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Vendredi 6 septembre.**_

Enita se réveilla à 6H et décida après avoir réfléchi de se faire un programme d'entrainement autant moldu que sorcier car se n'est pas avec le peu de sort qu'elle connaissait et l'absence de réflexes qu'elle pourra protégée Snape ou combattre les Mangemort. Elle voulait devenir plus forte !

Regardant son emploi du temps, elle vue qu'elle avait 1H le mercredi matin et 2H l'après-midi, le vendredi pendant tout l'après-midi, le samedi et le dimanche.

Elle fit son programme :

_Mercredi__ :__** 9H-10H**__: Oclumencie & Legimencie. __**13H-15H:**__ armes blanches._

_Vendredi__ : __**13H-18H**__: Sortilèges/Magie Blanche & Noire._

_Samedi__ : Sorts de soins/Potions._

_Dimanche__ : Repos & Lecture._

Et faire tout les matins des exercices musculaires et autre.

_"La salle sur demande me fournira tout si s'il me faudra_" Pensa Enita.

Le programme fait Enita se lava, fit son sac et alla petit-déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, Enita chercha Severus du retard mais ne le voyant pas, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table et mangea tranquillement. Pas longtemps après Severus entra dans la Salle à Manger et rejoignit Enita.

**-Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?** Demanda t-il après avoir terminé son repas.

**-À midi, pourquoi ?**

**-Je finis à 15H, rejoins moi à la bibliothèque à 15H30.**

**-Pourquoi? tu ne va pas voir Lily?**

**-Non elle sera avec des Griffondor et j'ai trouvé un livre très détaillé sur les Basilics.**

**-Comment tu c'est que… **

Severus regarda avec son rictus à lui puis partit sans un mot. Laissant Enita se poser des questions.

Soudain le regard d'Enita fut attirée par la table des Griffons, plus précisément vers 4 jeunes hommes de son âge rigolant et ayant un air de conspirateur. Ces jeunes hommes étaient James Potter, un garçon brun aux yeux marron avec de lunettes, Sirius Black, cheveux marron foncé et yeux gris/bleu, Rémus Lupin, châtain aux yeux ambrés et Peter Pettigrew, petit garçon blonds aux yeux globuleux marron.

Enita eu peur que cela soit contre Severus sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle et vit Severus à quelques mètres d'elle donc elle courra vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle vit qu'il était avec Regulus Black.

-**Désolé, je voulais te dire de faire attention car 4 Griffondor semble vous préparez un mauvais coup.**

**-Merci, je sais qui ils sont et je ferais attention.**

**-D'accord, à plus.**

**-À toute.**

Les 2 Serpentard repartirent de leur côté tandis qu'Enita remonte dans son dortoir, et en passant devant le sphinx, elle trouva que les devinettes étaient bien trop facile et que c'était pas marrant.

Elle prit son sac et alla tranquillement en cour de métamorphose, arriver devant la porte, Enita regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 8H05. "_Il me reste à attendre 55min avant que le cour commence"._ Elle soupira et s'assit au sol mais même pas 2 min plus tard le professeur McGonagal sortir de la salle.

-**Au mieux de rester par terre venait vous asseoir sur une chaise à l'intérieur mademoiselle.** Dit-elle le lèvres pincer.

**-Oui professeur, merci**. Enita rentra et s'installa devant le bureau.

La directrice des Griffondor commença à corriger ou préparer des cours alors qu'Enita lisait.

Peu avant la sortie le professeur se transforma en chat et attendit sur son bureau les élèves. Ainsi 2 élèves en retard se vit retiré deux points.

**-Bonjour je suis le professeur McGonagall. Cette année le cour portera sur les disparition et apparition de matière et objet, ceux qui aurons le moins de difficulté et terminerons avant la fin de l'année cette séquence pourrons assisté à des cours d'annimagi au ministère.**

Un brouhaha d'excitation envahi la salle de classe suite à cette nouvelle.

-**STOP! Seules les élèves ayant terminé je vous ai dit ce qui est très peu probable étant donné que c'est une des plus dure séquence de métamorphose. La séquence sera séparé en 2, sur les apparitions puis sur les disparitions. Bien, le cour d'aujourd'hui consistera à faire apparaitre une aiguille à-partir d'un rien. La formule est apparere plus le nom de l'objet voulu.**

Le calme revint et l'exercice commença. C'est au bout de 5 essaies qu'Enita réussi. Son aiguille était d'un beau argenté avec des fines gravures dessus.

**-20 Points pour Serdaigle**. Fit une McGonagall étonnée. **Puisse que vous avez terminée cette étape, veuillez faire apparaitre un encrier et si possible une plume avec. **

**-Oui professeur.**

Enita fit le nouvelle exercice et là il lui fallut répéter 17 fois la formule _apparere_ _encrier_ et _plume_ pour voir sur sa table un petit encrier et une plume blanche ce qui lui value 50 points. A la fin du cour seule 3 élèves avait réussi le premier exercice.

Enita nota qu'elle avait peut-être un don pour la métamorphose.


End file.
